User talk:Gem/Lists/Builds
Minion Master That is an interesting build you got going on there, Life Transfer is a very interesting addition, personally I thought the only accompaniment to Death Magic & Soul Reaping but I've found Heal Area less and less useful. I might have to experiment with my MM before I delete him for a Factions Necromancer. Good Work --Jamie 18:21, 5 April 2006 (CDT) :I have never used Heal Area on my MM for the reason that Blood of the Master does the same thing without healing the enemy. I found Blood Magic to be very good as I can do something to keep myself alive and even deal damage to the enemy myself. Life Transfer is very good if you remember to use it on a enemy which isn't one of the first targets of your party. :I would advice you to play a bit with your MM before deleting. There are a lot more than the most obvious possiblities. And thanks! -- (gem / talk) 19:18, 5 April 2006 (CDT) ::Speaking of Blood Magic keeping you alive... Dark Bond is absolutely lovely (I usually only have about 3-4 points in Blood Magic on my MM build, but that lets me keep it up perpetually anyway). --130.58 19:30, 5 April 2006 (CDT) :::Don't have it yet, but might be good. Who would want to kill his poor poor minions? :( -- (gem / talk) 19:34, 5 April 2006 (CDT) ::::I would have thought that Taste of Death would be better, at least then you are not damaging your minions all the time, Taste Of Death only takes health from one when you really needed it. --Jamie 03:14, 11 April 2006 (CDT) :::::It's safer to have both, I find. Or bring Verata's Aura in case you die. All three together is a bit overkill, I find. --130.58 03:40, 11 April 2006 (CDT) ::::::I will probably bring one of these three skills in the optional slot unless I need a Signet of Capture. Thanks for the help guys. More comments appreciated. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 04:45, 11 April 2006 (CDT) How do the MMs (mmm, MnM's....) keep their energy up? Simple. We let things die :D Seriously, letting 1 minion die for the 13 energy from Soul Reaping (or 15 in my case ^^) is enough to keep the other minions going for at least until the next fight. +15e -1 regen weapons help as well. Extra energy storage from weapons when you're out of the fight - Patch of Celestia 05:03, 20 October 2006 (CDT) o! i know how to keep energy up! Boon of Creation... 3 energy to cast bone minions, and a gain of 1 energy every time yo turn one of them into a jagged horror. or dosnt everyone use a rit mm?--Coloneh RIP 23:10, 27 December 2006 (CST) :I'm totally out of the MM at the moment. I should research the wiki MM builds to see what works now. But thanks for the tip. Seems like a good idea. -- (talk) 05:31, 28 December 2006 (CST) ::i have a rit MM build in my builds section atm, feel free to have a look.--Coloneh RIP 14:19, 28 December 2006 (CST) The SS Necro Looks good. I have two notes: *Suffering is just a humungous waste of energy. Just drop it and grab BR and you'll be a much happier necro. :) 15 energy in the middle of 2 SSes and one Echo is just a huge hit and all for -2 degen. Pfffft. *Killing the Smites is not as big a deal as you think. I wish there was a way for you and I to go there together so I can show you how easily I do it. :) Try this: ##Illusion up to 12 (at the exepnse of Blood) ##After the smites are piled up on the tank: Cast Awaken and then SV on the tank. ##Wait 3-6 seconds based on their number and whether the 55 tank is using Bonetti's (Bonetti's makes SV useless so yo have to allow a few more seconds). The fewer the smites the longer you need to wait for SV to drain them. With 6+ smites and no Bonetti's you hardly need to wait. ##Apply Echo, SS then the echoed SS. As soon as your energy hits 10, apply Desecrate. They will all be dead. Poof. No suffering, no impossible 60 energy combo :). The key though is the 18 seconds SV. We should try to run through Lornar's Pass one day to the Grenth statue there and see if we can go together in there :). --Karlos 03:23, 22 April 2006 (CDT) :Well my combo works fine, but I guess you are right. If I wait for a longer time the smites won't have energy to smite my SS. I'll try next time. :I just realised that one of our Running Ranger members could run us to the Grenth's statue and take us to UW. Why didn't I think of that earlier? --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 03:35, 22 April 2006 (CDT) ::I'm really waiting for a go at this, entering the uw from lornar's path. I usualy play on european nights, and I can SS and trap. (Karlos have said anything I had to say about your build, except, check out the items I use as ss here). pm me ig at one of my accounts, Miss Foo / Maid Foo. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 18:54, 22 April 2006 (CDT) :::My only weak point in SSing is my equipment. I have full 15k Scars, but my superior curses is in desert collectors leggings, which reduces my energy by 2. I also miss a curses face scar so I only have 15 attrib in curses. My Kole's Torment is my only necro weapon; I received it for free from a random gut in LA (Hey, do you use Blood Magic? Take this.). I'll fix atleast my armor problems before we do the Lornar's Pass trip. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 01:31, 23 April 2006 (CDT) ::::I have a scar set with minor vig, minor blood, and sup soul reaping. I got each face scar with its own sup, so I can ss, order, or mm with 16 in the main attribute. the curses scar is from the oasis for 5 Forgotten Seals. the weapons I use are also fairly cheap, as they are collectors items you get for 5 Jade Mandibles and 5 Bleached Carapaces. together with a sup curses rune for the face scar, all of this should cost around 3k and some WTB shouting, and it's all worth it. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 03:24, 23 April 2006 (CDT) :::::No need to guide me with the armor and rune placement, I can handle that efficiently once I take the time to buy everything I need. The weapons are easy for me to get as Kalomeli has farmed a lot of all desert collectable drops with her 55hp monk. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 04:58, 23 April 2006 (CDT) ::::::Oh man, I could only wish for a GW playing GF ;] [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 05:05, 23 April 2006 (CDT) :::::::I'm lucky that she began playing too and is playing as much as I am. We are having great fun together. It's sad that this can't be the situation with everyone. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 05:31, 23 April 2006 (CDT) ::::::::Just FYI, Suffering is used as a cover hex. You are casting it first making it seemingly pointless. I would drop AtB for BR if your monk needs it, and use a high energy seat of weapons for smites. Cast SV, wait one second, echo SS drop them both, and cover with suffering. With the high energy set you will be fine, and even if they use smite hex SS is still on them which is the importent thing. Let me know what you think. - Unchain 02:55, 24 April 2006 (CDT) :I've had a necro use Blood Ritual to speed up continuing/killing single targets when I run as a 55 monk, although I don't know his exact build, not sure if he uses Suffering or not. SV solves Smites for a long time if it runs long enough, so no real need to cover, contrary to what Unchain suggests (a couple months ago). YMMV, of course, and it probably doesn't hurt to cover it anyways... --Tinarto 11:48, 27 May 2006 (CDT) ::Well, I took Karlos seriously and I play without Suffering. I just need to wait a bit longer for them to waste their energy. I forgot to update the build earlier. Now I have one slot free as my usual partner monk Kalomeli uses Blessed Sig and doesn't need Blood Ritual. I just keep far away from her and the enemy and we can move fast forwards. -- 15:06, 27 May 2006 (CDT) Your build it very much like the build I use for SSing with a 55-monk. There are a couple of minor things I change, but that usually depends on whether or not the 55-monk is going warrior or mesmer secondary. Check out my typical build if you like on my userpage. And as a note, I have my attribute points distributed exactly like your build.--Xis10al 22:40, 7 June 2006 (CDT) 55 Ranger Wouldn't bringing Barrage, Live Vicariously and Vigorous Spirit be much better than Mending? I'm thinking something like: Attributes changed to match.--86.143.197.113 15:55, 18 May 2006 (CDT) :Hmmm... That might work with a zealous bow even thou it would be 105hp ranger, not 55hp. (You can't use the -50hp offhand with a bow) I'll return to this later when I have time to test the build. Thanks for the idea! -- 16:44, 18 May 2006 (CDT) :On a secoond read: WTF! Symbiosis?! It increases your health, but that is certainly a kilelr for a 55/105 hp build. -- 16:45, 18 May 2006 (CDT) ::I was tired when I did that. Please forgive me. Replace it with Dodge or anything.--195.70.73.197 06:46, 19 May 2006 (CDT) (same guy as last time, except I'm at school) :::Hehe, thought so. :) i'll test this sometime soon. -- 06:50, 19 May 2006 (CDT) ::::I would test it myself, but I'm too poor to buy a new set of armour if this doesn't work. I'll just have to rely on your expert advice as to whether it's worth it. Also, why do you prefer to farm the minotaurs in the desert? Do they drop anything special? :::::Not really. And I don't farm. :) I hate farming, it's too boring. I just created the build to show that it is poossible. The minotaurs are a perfect test subject as they are fast and easy to get to and there are lots of them at the same time. I would prefer UW, but it's a bit expensive to test there as you need to restart often with a new build. -- 07:36, 19 May 2006 (CDT) Storage build This is the best build, very effective for what it's created for. Unique in that it's popular in both PvP and PvE metagames! So... how many people will raise a big fuss if we put a big glowing sign that says GEM CREATED THIS BUILD FIRST next to it, do you think? --Tinarto 08:27, 27 May 2006 (CDT) :From last November. There is nothing new under the sun. — Stabber ✍ 08:33, 27 May 2006 (CDT) ::Didn't create it first. I didn't even play GW when it was created. Thanks anyway. ;) And yes, I took this 'seriously' intentionally ignoring your sarcasm. -- 15:01, 27 May 2006 (CDT) :::Sarcasm? I was playing along! :) --Tinarto 18:11, 27 May 2006 (CDT) ::::I am really really bad at selling stuff to others. Partly because of impatience, but mostly because I am a pack rat. I currently have 13 storage mules, and this build was the inspiration! :P Queen Schmuck 23:54, 26 December 2006 (CST) :::::Hehe. I have 4-7 storage characters, can't be sure anymore as some of them are play characters at the same time. This build is GREAT! -- (talk) 07:33, 27 December 2006 (CST) ::::::Now for the 1337 build - black dyed bags. LOL! Queen Schmuck 15:49, 27 December 2006 (CST)